


Basic Chickens

by LazyBaker



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Men & Chicken
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of bestiality, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Towers chases a story he didn’t want to begin with and finds himself staying at an asylum with five brothers–one of whom might lead to something even more promising than fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadingWorldDominationPlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadingWorldDominationPlan/gifts).



> I don't know either, but Elias deserves someone to make him happy and why not pretty-boy and sass queen, Adam Towers.

It’s creepy as hell and Adam could only blame himself and his bleeding heart. A favor to a friend of a friend of a friend of, what he was assured to be, a very good friend and now he was stuck in a defunct mental asylum in a practically abandoned town with five brothers–three of whom almost assaulted him with a taxidermy bird, a laughably large pot, and a rolling pin–and a useless rental car that wouldn’t start because there might be a story. 

A big, very important story that would put Adam’s name everywhere.

It was all fucked, though. He might get murdered tonight. Or worse.

If he lived through this he was going to go on a killing spree himself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. It’s the third time. He shouted out a few garbled Danish words that might mean ‘ _just a minute_ ’ without putting much thought into them. 

He was tired and soaked through with rain and really, it had been a rough day and even after a hot shower the idea of going to sleep in this place with these people was putting him more and more on edge.

He wanted to go home. He couldn’t. He would live through the night and he would write the best damn piece and then he would murder a few people back in London. 

Just thinking about it made him feel better, though he was still incredibly happy he’d packed a bottle of whiskey. Foresight, that’s what he had. In small amounts apparently.

_I’m too nice_ , Adam thought. Not believing himself for a minute.

Another knock. Adam ground his teeth.

He glared into the mirror and the bags already forming ugly under his eyes. Combed his wet hair back with his fingers and made sure the towel around his waist was firmly tied. He’d taken plenty of self-defense classes and knew how to punch a man so he wouldn’t get up again or knock on a door for the thousandth time like some lunatic–

Adam flung the door open, it banged against the wall. “ _What_?” He said curtly, glaring and knowing his glare was top-notch and pristine.

It was Elias holding a roll of toilet paper. Gaping at him as if he hadn’t been loitering around the bathroom door for the past ten minutes, eyes running all over Adam in a race to take it all in before Adam shut the door in his face. Which he might have done if it was one of the other brothers. Elias had been the one to stop Franz from hitting him in the face with a dead bird and that did earn him some points in his favor.

Only some which could only be traded in for one of his lesser glares and not getting his nose smashed in by a chipped door.

“Yes? What is it?” Adam said. He had confidence in his Danish and knew that the pause between them was solely on Elias leering at his bare chest.

Elias gathered himself, puffing his chest out. Red in the face. Building himself up. “I need to use the bathroom–“

“Well, I’m using it right now–“

“–Don’t interrupt me. I don’t like being interrupted it’s rude and it’s against the rules–“

“–You,” Adam poked Elias in the chest, crowding into his space. Elias was bigger than him and could probably hold his own against the other brothers, but Adam had confidence where Elias didn’t and wasn’t in any mood for games or being talked down to like some child. “Elias, you are interrupting me. I’m going to go back in there, get dressed, and maybe even read a book on the toilet. I don’t know. All I know is, if you knock one more time I will not be happy. And when I’m not happy, I’m angry and you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

Elias stepped back, mustache twitching fiercely and Adam wasn’t sure if his flushed face was from embarrassment or anger or something else. He was shifting around like he wanted to say something but his body was too full of words to get them out in order.

Adam waited somewhat patiently with a hand on the door. It was chilly in the vast empty halls at night and he was starting to get cold.

He sighed. Letting his annoyance go. This was the man who had protected him from getting his head bashed in. Adam could play nice. First impressions and all. And out of the five of them, Elias was not the worst. Though he did stare a lot, but it wasn’t an unusual situation for Adam.

He was well aware of how he looked and, if he was as good at reading people as he thought he was, Elias had not been this close to anyone remotely as attractive as Adam for a long time. It gave Adam an advantage and he was going to use everything he had to get this done and get home as quickly as possible.

“Sorry,” Adam smoothed his hands down Elias’ shirt, trying to placate him. Elias stiffened under his touch but didn’t move away either. His mouth hung open, at a loss for words. “I’m very tired and I’m very cold. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Okay.” Elias said quietly, staring at Adam’s hands on his chest as if he had never seen hands before. _Touch starved_ , then. Adam added it to the list of things he knew about this particular brother. Impatient with a bad temper, liked to protect pretty people in hope for returned affection, and hadn’t been touched in a gentle way in a long while.

“May I go back into the bathroom now and put some clothes on? I’ll be done soon, I promise.” Adam asked nicely. He made sure to lilt his words with a soft tone he usually used to get men to do as he asked.

It had the same effect for Elias who nodded and shifted so he was holding the toilet paper roll in front of him, trying to hide the effect Adam had on him. It was courteous of Elias and while Adam could clearly see the tent of his pants behind his hands, it was a nice gesture.

Adam smiled and shut the door.

Elias knocked and quickly said before one of Adam’s veins burst in irritation, “I’ll show you to your room, it’s very dark and you can get lost very easily and I wouldn’t want you to have to sleep with the chickens or–or my brothers by mistake. They’re all awful.”

Elias had been blushing because he liked Adam. _Good_. Adam could work with that.

He untied his towel, setting it on the sink and cracked the door open just enough so his bare side right up to the inner part of his thigh would show.

Elias wasn’t remotely subtle with his ogling and Adam was absolutely fine with that and even enjoyed the little whine Elias made. It was oddly cute of him.

“That would be wonderful.” Adam dipped his head, acting a bit coy and finding he wasn’t as tired as he had been a minute ago. “Thank you, Elias.”

-

Elias led the way to Adam’s assigned room, looking back every few steps to make sure Adam was still following him. He had a very purposeful walk and exuded the sort of nervous excitement and want to please that made a man like Elias jittery. His anger over their bathroom incident completely forgotten or forgiven. It made the long twisting journey through endless halls and passed animal-filled rooms less intimidating though still firmly in the arena of unnerving.

With every lamb or chicken or pig they walked by, Elias would briefly point out the rules that accompanied their rooms and Adam would nod. The asylum was enormous and he was, despite himself, beginning to grow curious at just how many rooms there were and what the hell was living in them.

On the very brief tour he’d been given when he’d arrived they had stayed firmly to the outdoors and the ground floor, the staircase to the upper floor and the basement had been skipped over completely except for the stern warning from Franz that they were ‘forbidden’ and he would be put into 'the cage' if he were to so much as put a foot in either.

And having seen the rusty cages--dishearteningly human sized--Adam was both spurred on and his hair raised at the prospect of spending even a minute inside that inhumane thing.

Again, Elias turned around to check that Adam was behind him, Adam caught his eye and winked just to see him get flustered all over. He was an endearing sight like this.

He would need to remember the route they’d taken. He might sketch out a map later. If he got lost in this place he was going to do something rash like hitchhike all the way back to London.

Which, at this moment, wasn’t the most ridiculous idea he’d had. More plausible and likely, really.

He’d been to his room once and it had been to drop off his suitcase before being herded to dinner and sitting through a meal of confusing musical chairs with plates. He’d gotten the owl for the majority of dinner and had been the cause of Gregor’s laughing fit.

He hadn’t understood why and he still didn’t. Gabriel had been no help. Elias had simply refused to trade his own bull plate, which had irritated everyone for some reason.

Elias stopped and waved Adam inside, presenting the room with an awkward little bow that he quickly straightened up from. It was crowded with old furniture, the bed in the middle of the room, and smelled faintly like cheese. It was a welcoming room if only because it had neither farm animals or anyone else inside. It managed to not be the worst place Adam had ever stayed.

His suitcase was by his bed and the lock was firmly intact keeping the zippers closed. Adam went and unlocked it, his bottle of whiskey laying prettily cushioned by his clothes. He’d opened it earlier when his car had broken down, forcing him to walk the last two miles to the asylum and he had needed a few drinks to get through it.

Elias stood by the doorway, trying to seem nonchalant as he shifted from foot to foot hands going in and out of his pockets searching for a casual and non-assuming position, not quite looking at Adam but also not managing to look anywhere other than where Adam was. He was mumbling something under his breath and Adam was too far away to catch it.

“Do you want a drink?” Adam held up the bottle of whiskey, shaking it slightly. Other than the few drinks he’d had earlier in the day the bottle was practically full.

Elias jerked back as if he hadn’t been expecting to be acknowledged, but rather ignored until he went away. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Adam sat on the bed, patting the mattress for Elias to sit next to him. Elias walked over swiftly and sat down close enough that their thighs were brushing against each other.

_No problems with personal space_ , Adam thought as he watched Elias wring his hands together. He was nervous, fidgeting and probably couldn’t ever really sit still no matter the situation.

Adam unscrewed the bottle. There were no cups around and he wasn’t about to suggest a venture to the kitchen, so he took a long swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. Elias watched him with wide eyes, sweating at his temples, and Adam winked at him again, already feeling more relaxed.

The blush on Elias’ face darkened. _Cute_. Unreasonably so.

He handed the bottle to Elias who immediately took a few large drinks, tipping his head back and really throwing himself into the bottle. The long lines of his throat stood out and Adam quite liked the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. He winced after, his lips wet and shiny, he set the bottle on his knee holding it by its neck.

It was quiet. Adam could hear the faint sounds of snores. He wasn’t all too sure if they belonged to the other brothers--where they were sleeping he could only guess and didn’t really want to know--or if it was instead the animals nearby.

Adam was happy to sit in the quiet. He supposed he could use this opportunity to weasel some details out of Elias, but out of all the brothers besides Gabriel, Elias would know the least of what Evelio had been doing before he’d passed. He would have to pick at Franz tomorrow, not something he was looking forward to.

Frankly he was enjoying sitting on a vaguely comfortably and only slightly musty bed that was a little too soft, stretching his sore legs out and toeing his shoes his shoes offwithout untying them, wiggling his cramped toes--his shoes were not meant to walk on a dirt road at any point in their conception. They weren’t even supposed to witness dirt. He’d throw them away once he got back home and treat himself to a new pair. Many new pairs.

Elias took another drink. _Building up some courage_ , Adam supposed. He could make it easy on him but he enjoyed when a man had to work for him. Nervous and twitchy before he even so much as opened his legs.

He was, in an odd and deep part of himself that he rarely acknowledged, finding a bit of comfort from Elias’ attentions and the warm press of his leg on Adam’s own. Maybe it was exhaustion or because he hadn’t had sex in nearly a month.

“This used to be the cheese room,” Elias said, breaking the silence. Another attribute to add to his list. Elias either liked to talk or he didn’t like an absence of talking. Above everything though, he was impulsive. “But that was before me and Gabriel came here, I told them it was a bad idea--very weird--and made them move it to the kitchen.”

“That does explain the smell.” And why there had been a very large cheese platter at dinner. A cheese room? Adam wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“It does stink in here, I can find you another room? I can kick Gabriel out and you can sleep with me?”

_Oh that’s darling_. Adam shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek. “This room is fine. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

Elias searched the room, looking for an excuse. “It would be irresponsible--rude to leave you here all alone. Josef might wander in here looking for cheese and bite your foot off. And there’s a draft in here and the blankets are too thin. You’ll get cold. Hypothermia, even. You could die.”

“That is,” Adam coughed, quickly masking a laugh. “A lot.” He would not laugh, but Elias was so earnest and so full of shit.

Adam plucked at the top blanket, it was worn and had a few holes in it and might not be the warmest against the chill, but that hardly mattered anymore. “I think it’s plenty warm and I can always lock the door.”

“There’s no lock. None of the door have locks. Except the bathroom. And upstairs. The basement, too. But it’s nailed shut and I don’t think that counts as a lock.”

Adam eyed the door, a bit nervous at the possibility of someone wandering in while he was sleeping. He collected himself and returned his focus to Elias. His curls were sticking to his forehead already.

He leaned in towards Elias until his chin rested on his shoulder. Personal space be damned, they were almost there. “All these questions, are you hinting at something?”

Adam reached over, intent on causing an eruption in Elias and maybe having another drink of the whiskey. He trailed his fingers along the dip of Elias’ elbow his touch light and barely there as he traced the seam of his long sleeve to his wrist and then his finger tips before Adam grabbed the bottle and took a sip, fighting off a smile at the way Elias stilled.

Elias stared at Adam. They were close and Adam could smell the mint of his breath. Elias was not shy in this, he threw himself at Adam and kissed him hard, pushing at him with his entire body, their teeth clanking together in a forceful bash that screamed inexperience--and it hurt. It was amateur and child like and it would not do.

Adam grabbed Elias and pushed him back, but it sent the wrong message and Elias turned the reddest he’d been all night. Elias pushed back too and was about to get up and run away before Adam grabbed him again and brought his face close to his own, well within ‘this isn’t over’ distance.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb along Elias’ bottom lip and dipped inside. “Slow down.” Adam said and then kissed him softly, a slight peck that planted itself and grew firm and even sweet. Elias’ mustache tickled under Adam’s nose as he copied what Adam was doing, trying to replicate the gentle press, his lips trembling slightly from nerves. It had been so long since he’d kissed a man with facial hair.He fucking loved it. “Just like that.”

Elias made a soft sort of whine as Adam kept pushing and pulling at him, pressing closer and closer as he nibbled and licked at Elias’ lips, showing him how to properly move his mouth and kiss with all the sincerity and less of the brute force. There would be time for that later, but one had to learn the basics first. The word ‘virgin’ appeared in Adam’s head and it had him opening his mouth to Elias as he moaned, their kisses growing slicker and wetter, his hard dick pressed against Elias’.

Elias caught up with Adam quickly and was swift to learn that a slow lick of his tongue had Adam squirming and that he could be sloppy and still have Adam keening for more.

“I’m not gay.” Elias panted against Adam’s mouth, his bottom lip caught between Adam’s teeth before he let him go.

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” And there were those big hands and big arms wrapping around him and pulling Adam in with so much ease. Adam wrapped himself around Elias, clinging to him as they kissed and kissed and kissed and Adam could spend the entire night doing this and the rest of tomorrow as well and the day after that too.

Adam bit at him, tugging and immersed in getting Elias to make that little whimper from earlier again when Elias hugged him to his chest harder, shudders seizing his entire body making him tense and Adam stilled, shocked as he watched Elias’ face contort. Adam pulled away and looked down.

He reached down and cupped him causing Elias to jerk, small ‘ah-ah-ah’s escaping from him. He was still hard. “Did you just--?”

Elias was sweating and flushed and his curly hair was absolutely everywhere--frayed like the rest of him. He looked embarrassed and Adam for some reason he didn’t even want to pin down wanted to tell him to not be embarrassed.

_What the hell am I doing?_ , Adam thought. His hard-on omnipresent and Elias glaring at his own crotch like it had betrayed him.

He could be home. He could be taking a bath with lavender in his own home that didn’t smell like cheese or housed an entire farm and a weird family. He wouldn’t have blisters on his feet and a ruined pair of shoes.

Elias said something, Adam didn’t catch it. Too focused on what he would be doing if he hadn’t been such a sap. He shook his head and brought his attention back to Elias and his red face and his all too big eyes. Was he crying? Adam couldn’t handle that, no. He really couldn’t. That was completely out of his expertise. He could suck a cock like no one else, but he was absolute shit at comforting a grown man.

The guilt was a sharp unwanted pinch and he grabbed Elias by the shoulders and smiled at him.

Adam pushed it all aside. He would go on instinct. His instinct was good and in sex his instinct was the best there was and he was more than happy to rely on it for this. No more thinking. Fucking, that’s what he wanted.

He looked Elias in the eye and told him, “Go block the door. I don’t want anyone wandering in. I’m going to be loud.”

-

Elias pushed a run-down dresser in front of the door, the feet scraped horribly against the floor.

“Take your clothes off.” Adam said. He undid his shirt and then his pants, he’d hadn’t worn any underwear after his shower. He folded them and set them aside and began to dig through his suitcase, grabbing his bottle of lube and a few packs of condoms. He hadn’t been planning on having sex while he was here, but he also was fond of spontaneity.

He pulled the cap off and sat on the bed.

Elias had flung his pajama top on the ground and then his pants, revealing strong legs and a furry chest. His thighs were wet and there was semen sticking to his pubic hair that he didn’t seem to mind and yet he was combing his hands through his hair, trying to make the wild swift of his curls more presentable as if it mattered. 

Elias stared at Adam, eyes roving over every part of him, stopping on his erection and Adam let his legs fall open a bit more.

Adam was used to making a spectacle of himself and in bed it was no different. He enjoyed the little show beforehand, the way a man would pant over him, needy and ready to fuck him loose and if Elias had never been with anyone before then Adam felt it was only proper for him to give Elias a small display.

He stroked himself, fingering at the small pearl of pre-cum at his tip, playing with it between his fingers and licking it up with one broad lick of his tongue and then he had a lap full of a very excited Danish man. Elias grabbed at Adam and pulled him flat on his back on the bed, rutted against his hip.

“Elias,” Adam said, touching his sides and holding him still. He held up one of the condoms. “Put this on.”

Elias grabbed it with sticky fingers, moving too quickly, ripped both the wrapper and the condom apart. He held it between his fingers, irritated. “This is the weakest condom I’ve ever seen. You should call the manufacturer and complain.”

“That’s a horrible idea. Here.” He picked another condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Because he couldn’t help but show off with an old trick he knew Elias would like--anyone would like, really, he held it in his mouth and slowly rolled it over his cock, relishing in how Elias’ breath heaved out of him in rapid grunts at the first touch of his lips and how he curled over Adam the further he went, hands grabbing at his hair pulling Adam closer until Adam’s nose tickled from his pubic hair, the scent of musky body odor and sweat. Definitively masculine.

He was thick and big in Adam’s mouth, stretching his lips wonderfully. The image of what he looked like, red lipped and stuffed had Adam pressing the heel of his hand against his own cock and driving his mouth forward until ever bit of Elias was held inside of him.

Adam sucked at him for a moment and pulled off slowly, keeping his lips tight and his tongue a firm presence along the hot rigidness of him wrapped in latex as he went.

He gave the head a kiss, looking up at Elias as he did so, wondering if this would make him cum again. He almost wanted him to. Adam wanted to see how many times he could get Elias off in one night and he was surprised that he wasn’t at all tired, that he really would do it.

But Elias staved off. His teeth were bared and clenched, a vein popping on his temple, and looking at Adam like he couldn’t quite believe he existed.

-

Adam wanted to be sure. He had three of his own fingers inside of himself and Elias kneeled on the bed watching, enraptured and licking his lips constantly. His prick looked almost purple under the latex, it must ache an awful lot. Adam slowed down, pulling his fingers out to rub more lube at his rim. The squelch of his fingers as he pushed back inside echoed and made Elias twitch.

“Have you fucked a man before?”

Elias couldn’t pull his eyes away from Adam’s fingers and their precarious position. “I’m not gay.”

“A woman, than?”

Elias’ lips curled, fingers clenching on his thighs. “Dozens. No, hundreds. I forget, there’s been so many.”

Adam closed his legs, cutting Elias off from seeing him. Elias snapped out of his aroused daze and looked at Adam, panicked.

“I won’t let you fuck me if you lie to me.”

“I don’t lie--“

“--You do and you are.”

Elias bristled, even his chest hair stood indignant. “You just don’t want to have sex, you were teasing me, weren’t you?” Elias sniffed, rubbing at his nose and for a split second Adam could see how this might go and how he’d be left in bed, cold and horny and covered in lube. A shower wasted. He’d drink the rest of the whiskey and be hungover and awful tomorrow. Elias would ignore him.

Adam was quick though. With his legs he wrapped himself around Elias’ hips and pulled him in so his cock knocked against Adam’s ass. Elias struggled for a moment, trying to pull himself out, but Adam had strong thighs and kept him there, waiting for his small fit to subside.

He reached up and circled his hands around Elias’ face and waited for Elias to look him in the eye.

“My brothers fuck chickens,” Elias spat out. “Not Gabriel. But Gregor and the others. It’s disgusting.”

Adam blinked and wished he could say he was surprised. “But you don’t?”

“I’ve never,” Elias shook his head. “Never."

Adam brushed Elias’ hair back, it was wet from sweat like the rest of him. He had wrinkles around his eyes. He clenched his thighs and bucked his hips a little, feeling that Elias was still hard as he pushed back.

“Good.” Adam mouthed at his neck, nipping at his scruff and liking the hitches of his breath as he started to rock them together.

-

Adam could hardly remember when he went from virgin to not. He’d been young and he knows that he’d lasted only a few seconds the first time someone else had touched him. He had no stamina, but had been anxious to keep going until he could literally not get it up again. He thought he might have been fifteen. A young teenager with a refractory period that was so short it was nonexistent. 

But Elias must have been almost fifty years old and Adam could barely string together two thoughts before they were fucked right out of him. Again. And again. And again for what Adam could only guess was an eternity of being pounded and split down his middle by the enormity of Elias’ stiff prick.

Adam had tried to be kind, go slow, didn’t want to overwhelm him, but Elias had none of it. He shoved in and rammed himself inside, pushing and pushing and running off of instinct, ingrained impulses that have been waiting decades to finally come out and play. 

Elias was bullheaded and he fucked like he was, thrusts that shook the bed with such impact that they were actually moving, the wooden feet of the bed frame making galling scrapes along the floor alongside the sounds of Elias' balls and hips slapping harshly against Adam's ass. Adam had to hold his hands above his own head to stop from hitting the headboard.

Elias above him grunting into his ear, saying something but Adam’s Danish had left long ago and he was left with the way the words melted against him, searing through his skin in hot kisses and sharp teeth, voice hoarse and strained as its pulled out of him. The sweat of their bodies slicking the way and Adam’s cock found relief in the hairy glide of Elias’ soft belly.

His only sense of stability was keeping his legs wrapped around Elias and his feet hooked together, feeling the powerful way Elias’ back and ass flexed as he fucked into him, spreading him open. He pressed and pressed into Adam. It was so hot and the room became the small barely there distance between their two bodies and Adam came with a long drawn out groan that made his throat hurt. His legs shook and held onto Elias hard enough to leave a belt of bruises on him.

And it should have been over then, but Elias was still going and Adam was rubbed raw, his prostate under an endless deluge of friction, the slick meatiness of Elias was too much and he had tears in his eyes and his body was strung tightly and for a brief horrible moment he thought this was how he would die. A cruel pleasure that took and took from him, pushing him so thoroughly off the edge that when he finally met ground he’d break into so many pieces he would never be able to be whole again.

Then it snapped and Elias shuddered above him, holding Adam to him and Adam shook again, trembled and sated. He wiped his eyes and kissed Elias and Elias whimpered. He stayed inside of Adam for a long moment. There was no rush and Adam was stupidly happy to stay here, encased in heat and strong arms.

-

“That was very good.” Elias said, his words slurring together. He was pressed against Adam. The condom thrown on the floor. He was bare and somehow hard again against Adam’s leg and the thought of doing that a second time tonight was exhilarating and frightening.

It wasn’t just _good_. It was more than good. It was the kind of good that Adam wanted to own and keep for himself and brag about to all his exes.

“You were,” he panted. “Brilliant.”

He was in shock. Adam was covered in Elias’ sweat and saliva and lube and he was certain his ass was a bright red from how bestial Elias had been and he was undoubtedly in shock.

Not good, but _brilliant_. Another thing to add to the growing Elias List. Inconceivably proficient at sex.

“I am, thank you for saying that.” Elias turned over and buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, laying over him like a heated furry blanket. His erection poked Adam, his hips rocking slightly. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

Adam stared at the ceiling and at the array of grey curls of Elias’ hair. He pulled at one and watched it spring back. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to do, but first he would need a minute to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
